


Replacement

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian meets Tim's successor. </p><p>He doesn't react as Bruce expected him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Tim weren’t super close, but they were friends/recognized each other as brothers, and Tim’s death hit Damian really hard. He doesn’t want to get close to Jason, but will be very protective of him, especially after Tim’s misfortune. (Also, Damian’s Robin uniform was as well all know it. Jason’s is his New52 style one)

“Damian, say something.” Bruce said quietly. Jason felt the man’s hand tighten on his shoulder as Damian’s wide eyes twitched up to his father. “Please.”

Damian’s mouth had been opened dumbly as he took in Jason’s costume. Different from the original, different from his, but the color scheme was the same. Slowly he closed it, eyes going over Jason again. Jason felt his heartbeat quicken, rough words sitting on the tip of his tongue. Damian may have been the original, but Jason didn’t need him. Not his approval, not his friendship, not his attitude.

Damian’s eyes returned to Bruce as a fierce calm overtook the shock on his features. But his voice was sharp. “What do you want me to say, Father?”

“I don’t…” Bruce broke off as anger appeared in Damian’s eyes.

“That I think he’s a suitable replacement?” Damian’s voice was low and dangerous. “That I’ve already forgot all about Drake?”

“Now, Damian-”

“It has been barely a _year_.” Damian hissed. “And you’ve already _replaced_ him. You’re already willing to throw another poor child onto the front lines.”

Jason scoffed. “Now, wait a-”

“And for what? What are you trying to prove?” Damian snapped, throwing his hands out to his side. “That there’s no way you’ll let it happen again? That Drake was a fluke?”

Jason glanced up at Bruce, who had gone silent.

“I…I do not approve. If that’s what you were looking for, you can forget it.” Damian slashed his hand through the air in front of them. “You better watch over him, Father. You mark my words. Anything happens to this one, and it won’t be the _Joker_ I take my anger out on. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course.” Bruce said coldly. Damian watched him for a moment, trying to slow his breathing down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Damian dropped his arms and closed his eyes. After a long exhale, he opened them again, pinning Jason with the blue orbs.

“Jason Todd,” Damian greeted softly, holding out his hand. Blankly, Jason took it. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
